Radio Charades: A Tokio hotel Fanfiction
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Hannah is a DJ at a local radio station. She gets dragged out of bed to host. A musical guest is coming....only Hannah does not know who it is. Emily does....and she trys to tell Hannah with a great game of Radio charades! not as easy as it sounds R&R Yo!


**WHOOHOO for editing shit.**

**Woot. **

**Hope the grammar is better this time around. :D**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hi every one and welcome to the noon hour!

Thanks for tuning in to 98.4 KKMO.

The real rock of Austin.

I'm your host for this afternoon, Hannah Johnson…and they woke me up!

Normally I do the ten-to-five but Jim called in sick.

Supposedly there is gonna be a musical guest.

Who it is I don't know!

They didn't have time to tell me before I came on.....so! I guess it will be a surprise...OH! MAYBE IT WILL BE GREEN DAY!...yeah....OR DEDE RAMONE!.....that's not gonna happen.

So lets start out with----Emily? What the hell are you doing? My Producer (who was also dragged in by her toenails) Emily is banging on the glass and waving her hands in the air.....

What?

What the hell are you pointing at?

She is waving her hands in the air....why doesn't she just open the damn door?

Okay...I guess I'm gonna have to guess.

Why is she tearing at her hair like a crazy fan girl....ohh! I love charades...Okay....first word.

Three syllables.

Okay that's right. Now she is waving her hands in the air making hills?

No I guess that's not it.

Okay....SHE HAS AN IDEA!

What? Why are you---now she is taking her hands and pulling them out from her hair....Big hair?

Now she is sticking her tongue out at someone…now she is jabbing at her hair again….Now she is skipping and saying "nana nana boo boo"

Teased hair?

She is shaking her head and pulling her hands away from her head.

What? Ummm....you're crazy? Okay Okay! God Calm down!

Now she is playing a guitar....is she humping that guitar...Yes. Emily. You have very nice muscles.

OHMYGOD EMILY! THAT'S REALLY SICK! Stop! Why are you miming making out with yourself?

Make out is two syllables...Make out is two words!

Well it's not my fault you are so horrid at this game....what? Why are you---oh! never mind....

Now she is stabbing the air with an invisible knife....Why so violent Emily----VIOLENT? No....but close? Umm….dangerous?.....no...hmm....What's a word like violent.....Deranged? your the one acting deranged....hahah the phone lines are lighting up....and its all about Emily's hostile activity – Yes? Hostile?

Now she is miming sleeping...driving and sleeping...driving and sleeping....A hostile?

Yeah.........now she is pulling at her eyes...she looks like she's a Chinese vampire pig....

OH! OH! OH! A CHINESE HOSTAL?!

Aahh...now she is banging her head on the glass....She's lifting up her shirt showing off her hip as she dances really funny...god Emily you can't dance!

HAY! Don't flip me off...your the one making an ass out of yourself.

Are you eating something? Yes…you're eating something now she is miming just waking up and stretching....now she is eating something....now she is eating corn on the cob? in a bowl........in a bowl? Is it Chinese's corn?

WHAT IS WITH THE FLIPPING OFF?

Oh oh oh ! What? You have an idea...?

Is she thrusting her hips? And saying "Yeah yeah?"

Now she is wagging her eyebrows at me "Sexy hexy."

HOLY CRAP GUSTAV THE SEXY STRIPPING FIRE MAN!

I so got that.

It's an inside joke. You would not get it.

It is! yay!

Now she is pointing to the green room.....

Gustav Schafer is in the green room?

Oh Never mind! Relax! Emily you will get to see Gustav on stage tonight….When Tokio Hotel plays….I thought you liked Tom…?

Now she is banging her head even harder on the glass…Oohh! She's turning red!

Haha awesome. Alright, I'm not watching you make an idiot out of yourself anymore.

Emily you suck at Charades.

And don't break my glass!

Okay...lets check on traffic...I am sure that little spaz!tastic! episode was very distracting.

***knock on door as the door opens.***

GOD WHAT NOW?!

*Turns.*

HOLY CRAP ITS BILL KAULITZ………………..

...oooohhh....! TOKIO HOTEL!

Tom's humping, Georg's muscles'.......Bill showing off his tattoo......Chinese hostel....Now I get it

**The end**


End file.
